Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Endymion
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Poem wasn't mentioned, only a line quoted without any context. See Communist Manifesto, A.E. Housman,... -- Capricorn (talk) 17:56, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Is there a real world page where all non-cited famous literary quotes go? Or we could convert this one page to a real-world page. --LauraCC (talk) 18:02, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I also know that the individual who made this page is adding a lot of STE notes to other pages. Is there a similar such note that belongs on this page (STE identifying this quote's origin, etc) --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :In theory, Popular culture references in Star Trek, though in practice these things seem so insignificant that they're usually just mentioned at the episode background section. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:06, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I dunno. Most of those appear to be reasons for giving things certain names in the real world and coincidences/unexplained in-universe. Not characters giving quotes that exist in their world. --LauraCC (talk) 18:12, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Or we could just generalize it under an Earth literature page as a place to jell, a la the idea of Metaphor,Military parlance and Nautical terms. Like the aforementioned, we know the source, we know it's a quote, we know it's not the episode writer plagiarizing, we're just apparently bound by Garak not prefacing the quote (which one wouldn't typically do anyway) by citing it. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:14, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :There we go. --LauraCC (talk) 18:15, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Are there any other cases of pages being made for works whose only references are obviously quotes with no in-universe citation? The Tyger maybe? --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I was initially not a fan of the centralized list idea, but the longer I think about it... you're talking about what would basically be an in universe page for "unidentified literary works", or something that's essentially some twist on that idea. But what if you did it from a real world pov? Say you had a real world page called "quotations in Star Trek", as a companion/counterpart/at the same level as Popular culture references in Star Trek. (though bible and shakespeare quotes best stay where they are, with see also link, in fact the way they are handled in the bg section proves the logic of this idea). Time and again we have had these long discussions about intent, but with this you sidestep it all; you can just have a full centralized list of all the cases where Trek used a real quote, and leave what it means to the reader. No longer do we have to worry if Nog was actually quoting the communist manifesto in-universe when he said "workers of the world, unite" before you incorporate that information. It would make these things way easier. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:20, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose so. We already do that for Peter Pan, mostly due to a previous delete discussion, and that has its own page because there are so many references to it. But this would collect all the uncited odds and ends into one page, with, as you said, links to other relevant pages. --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, August 8, 2017 (UTC) I think Peter Pan is a different case yet. The page wouldn't collect all odds and ends of every kind, just context-less literary references in dialog and such. By the, anyone else think that's a good solution? Because honestly the more I think about the more I like it. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:33, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Direct quotes, then, or recognizable variations on same. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, anything that we're pretty sure is a quote, but we're not sure if a quote by the writer or by the character. There's one valid example of that on the Peter Pan page, but the Peter Pan does other things too, so that quote would go on the ñew page, but the page can stay because it's bigger then that. Also, forgot to mention this earlier, but you asked if there were other cases of such references, and Tolian Soran has one (see bg). -- Capricorn (talk) 21:44, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting. --LauraCC (talk) 15:57, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :I found another quote whose author isn't cited. The Vulcan Hello (episode)#Background information --LauraCC (talk) 19:35, September 26, 2017 :Subsections for where the quote is (dedication plaques, mentioned by a character, etc) (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Alfred Tennyson is another quote page? --LauraCC (talk) 18:15, October 30, 2017 (UTC) According to USS Voyager dedication plaque, he's canon, the quote is actually attributed to him on the dedication plaque (as thankfully seems to be the norm for plaque quotes) -- Capricorn (talk) 01:41, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted. Per deletion discussions for similar cases mentioned above. This discussion is not really a discussion about the deletion of "Endymion" though. Tom (talk) 11:02, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Endymion